Kennedy Crockett
Disclaimer: The following character is a little crass, proceed with caution. (Under Construction) Kennedy Crockett is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of notable American folk hero Davy Crockett, featured in multiple tales, songs, and legends.. A rip-snorting, hard-loving, intensely optimistic neutral, she’s more than relieved to be attending EAH alongside several other Americans, and many other folk figures at that. With her sights set on simply living her life to the fullest, giving the songwrights something to immortalize, she can be dangerously hedonistic, but is ultimately a fiercely loyal, patriotic, and valiant friend. Character Personality ‘Beaming’ Kennedy Crockett is charming enough to talk a coon out of a tree (and evidently she has, at least once, going by her choice of headwear… and pet. Yeesh). Though absolutely and unapologetically a slightly vulgar, to the point individual, her direct (and overtly sexual) qualities contrast with her more down-home, ‘Country Roads, Take Me Home’ aesthetic/ tendencies and it blends in such a way that the end result is something kind of endearing, or at least interesting. However, the fact that she’s is to a point, kind of a ‘total package’ has caused her to get high on her own fumes, on ocaisson. There are moments she’s so spoiled salt couldn’t even save her, and she’s consistently got more airs than an Episcopalian. Her whole ‘gosh golly, apple pie and fireworks’ naivety coupled with an ‘I’m too sexy for my shirt’ arrogance can make her positively insufferable. She’s just there for a good time, she doesn’t care about your opinion, but if you’ve met Kennedy, you have one. Either you’re her friend and she’ll die for you under the red, white, and blue, otherwise… well, that’s up to the individual. She’s happy and hedonistic, if nothing else. She loves to party, she loves to travel, she loves to talk, she loves being alive, and is thunderously proud of anybody else who is trying to live their own lives to the fullest and do what makes them happy. Appearance Kennedy is an absolute knockout and is entirely aware of it, and that same confidence can either be infuriating or, alternatively, infectious. Her radiant skin is littered with freckles, her ruddy brown-red curls always endearingly messy/ windswept (or else pulled into a braid, a bun, something fun) and has the self proclaimed ‘nicest ass in Ever After’ which… is difficult to dispute, depending on your taste. She’s slim, strong, wide-smiling, and perky of chest. Generally has an equal parts ‘girl next door’ innocence and hot-blooded Americana sexual fantasy going for her in terms of look, and she wears both parts of this on her sleeve, manifesting it in both wardrobe, how she carries herself, and her behavior. She favors shorts as short as she can get away with (and of varying material, usually denim or buckskin, like her jackets), cheeky necklines, and generally just rocks a wardrobe that is tight where it needs to be and loose-fitting everywhere else. She’s floaty, but scrappy. Her boots have fringe, usually, and she loves a good coonskin cap. Hobbies In short, exploration. Kennedy likes to explore the world around her, she likes to explore people (physically, and of course, physcologically), she likes to explore new experiences, new drinks, new places. She has this chronic, almost RPG-esque tendency to allow the side-quests to sweep her off her feet and down new trails rather than advancing her Main Story. That said, if the Crockett legacy was a video game, it would be a sandbox game, primarily filled with sidequests, so it probably breaks even. Fairy tale – Davy Crockett How the Story Goes Chronicles of most of Davy Crockett’s long and interesting life exist, including his encounters with Andrew Jackson, his work as an Indian Scout/ Soldier, his entrance into politics, and his exploits at the Alamo, among other events. How does Kennedy come into it? Davy Crockett had a kid, because of course he did, and she was granted the wonderful and super-specific Destiny of ‘do you/ some cool shit and then hopefully it’s worth writing a song about’, so she added ‘do everybody’ to the first part of that Destiny, reckoned it was good enough for her, now, and set out a-grinnin’ to follow the sun. Relationships Family For all of Davy Crockett’s supposed heroism and lion-hearted values, he’s kind of a crappy dad. Not to say that he’s cruel or mean or abrasive, no, he’s the exact opposite. He’s a little too enabling of Kennedy. He allows her to be smug, to be cocky, to be promiscuous, to drink, to wander, to put herself in danger, simply claiming it to be fine since it’s her Destiny, isn’t it? And even if it wasn’t, his daughter deserves to happy! His thinking is to just throw money and a phone call/visit at her once in a blue moon and just turn a blind eye to her wild pastimes. And presentimes. And futuretimes. Friends TBD King Jackson: With a little bit of overlap in their destinies, it was natural that King and Kennedy would have at least met. Sometimes they party together, shoot things, hang out. They share some kind of bond that’s profound and strong but also decidedly asexual, which is a rare occurrence for Kennedy. They're bros. Not quite siblings. Vivienne du Vallon: ''Kenn and Vivi are friggin' tight. The emphasis is on 'friends' in regards to their 'friends with benefits' designation, but the benefits are pretty good. They don't really flirt so much as just bone when the mood is right, and meet up for pizza and video-games or whatever otherwise. It should be noted, though, that those activities aren't mutually exclusive. Booty calls have turned into hangouts, and late-night snack runs and casual meetups have shifted into steamy encounters. The interesting thing is that it's no more weird than a handshake or a hug between friends. They've become accustomed to it, it's fun, and it's especially conscious-easing to know that neither of them will catch feelings. Ever. In addition, their friendship has allowed to them to play wingman for one another multiple times, and they're always sure to offer a quick high five or fist bump as their buddy leaves with the target on their arm. It just... works for them. Pet Her pet racoon, Bowie, has a shock of light, almost-red hair around his eye. Romance TBD Kennedy is big on romance, love, and physicality and doles it out generously and liberally. ‘Be a slut, do whatever you want’! ''Peyton Brown: Although Peyton could be listed as a best friend forever after, the benefits added to the title really stretch into some serious sensual territory. The two are undeniably attracted to each other, and although they are open with other people, they almost always seem to come back to the other at some point, probably because they are just so damned similar, before being catapulted away again. Still, neither appreciates being tied down, so the friends with benefits term really suits both, and whenever they’re not being kinky together, they enjoy hanging out together for some semi-innocent All-American fun. ''Lincoln LaConte: ''Kennedy did Lincoln once. That's more or less the end of the fact. Lincoln has the whole rogue thing going so sometimes they'll meet up for passionate, serialized-pulp-style coitus but it's less a relationship and more just them knocking boots when they're in the mood for melodramatic, heated romanticism. Apparently, Viv might have done something with Linc at some point. It's kind of unclear, but Kennedy hasn't bothered to press, mostly because she's cool with it. It's just been... absolute Hell from Lincoln, figuring the whole situation out. Enemies TBD Outfits TBD Trivia *random facts Notes *Her name and frequent interest in sex is directly connected to former U.S. President John F. Kennedy. *Her pet is named for Jim Bowie, who was also present at the Alamo. The lightning-bolt fur around the coon's eye is a reference to another Bowie, namely David. *Her aesthetic Pinterest board can be found here. Gallery add photos! Category:Strataffin Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:The Ballad of Davy Crockett Category:American Category:Bisexual Category:Characters